1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus, method, and medium of generating a visual attention map to convert a two-dimensional (2D) image into a three-dimensional (3D) image based on visual attention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, users may be provided with a three-dimensional (3D) image due to the development of a 3D display device. Accordingly, the demand for 3D contents is gradually increasing.
In general, two-dimensional (2D) images from multiple viewpoints are required to provide a 3D image. In a related art, however, a 2D image of a single viewpoint created in advance may not be used.
Technologies converting a 2D image to a 3D image are required to use contents, created in advance, in a next generation display device. In a conventional art, a 2D image may be converted into a 3D image by generating a depth map, generating parallax, and generating a left image and a right image. However, generating a depth map is technically demanding.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus of generating a visual attention map is required to generate a 3D image based on visual attention.